William
Variations include Bill, Billy, Will, Willie The Walking Dead William was a middle-aged white male living in the U.S. state of Virginia, or possibly Washington, D.C. in the years following the zombie apocalypse. He became a resident of a survivor colony known as The Kingdom. He followed the leadership of King Ezekiel, though he often disagreed with Ezekiel's methods. When Ezekiel died, William took it upon himself to assume the mantle of leadership. Dubbed "King William" by his followers, he took council with his followers, Zachary and Taylor. He was fair and respected, but also harbored an abundance of zeal when it came to protecting his people. William assisted Rick Grimes and his militia in their struggle against a group called the Whisperers. This was not so much done out of altruism, but out of survival, for if Rick's group had failed to defeat the Whisperers, William knew that the Kingdom would become their next target. Category:Walking Dead/Comic characters Category:Walking Dead/Comic survivors Other Characters * 'Bill' - Victim of Pamela Voorhees from ''Friday the 13th. * Bill Dillon - A police detective from Frankenstein's Daughter. * Bill Freeburg - A stoner and Jason Voorhees victim from Freddy vs. Jason. * Bill Hudley - One of the main characters and victims from House of 1000 Corpses. * Bill Malloy - A recurring character from Dark Shadows. * Bill Murray - Film actor and character from Zombieland. * Bill Neill - Character from The Howling. * Bill Watson - A caretaker at the Overlook Hotel from The Shining. * Billy - A supporting character from ''The Walking Dead'' comic book series. * Billy Peale - A supporting character on American Gothic. * Billy Harley - A supporting character from Pumpkinhead. * Billy Kitka - Character from 30 Days of Night. * Will Brennan - A school teacher from Halloween H20: Twenty Years Later. * Will Decody - A recurring character on on Bates Motel. * Will Rollins - The leading male protagonist from Freddy vs. Jason. * Will St. David - A supporting character from Eastwick. * William Pratt - Also known as Spike; a major character from Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel. * Willie Loomis - Character played by John Karlen in Dark Shadows. * Willie Loomis - A version of Willie Loomis seen in House of Dark Shadows. * Willie Loomis - A version of Willie Loomis seen in the Dark Shadows revival series. * Willie Spears - Supporting character from The Invisible Man Returns. * William Tanner - A history teacher from season 1 of The Vampire Diaries. Actors * Bill Cardille - News reporter featured in the Night of the Living Dead films. * Bill Fagerbakke - Actor from The Stand, Rob Zombie's Halloween II and Jennifer's Body. * Bill Hinzman - Played the cemetery zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * Bill Johnson - Played Leatherface in The Texas Chainsaw Massacre 2. * Bill Martin - Played a guard in the "Mummy, Daddy" episode of Amazing Stories. * Bill Moseley - Actor from House of 1000 Corpses and The Devil's Rejects. * Bill Smilie - Actor from Piranha and Soulkeeper. * Bill Warlock - Actor from the original Halloween II. * Billy Beck - Actor from House, The Blob, Near Dark and Leprechaun 2. * Billy Burke - Played Charlie Swan in the Twilight Saga film series. * Billy Campbell - Played Quincey Morris in Bram Stoker's Dracula. * Billy Slaughter - Played Mister Pollack in The Gates. * Will Ferrell - Actor from A Bucket of Blood. * Will Sandin - Played young Michael Myers in the original Halloween. * William Armstrong - Actor from 1408. * William Burchinal - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * William Creamer - Played the bearded man in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. * William Forsythe - Actor from Halloween and The Devil's Rejects. * William Frankfather - Played the role of the mayor on the "Mummy, Daddy" episode of Amazing Stories. * William H. Bassett - Actor from Soulkeeper, House of 1000 Corpses and Demon Hunter. * William Hopper - Played Colonel Robert Calder in 20 Million Miles to Earth. * William MacDonald - Played Reverend Carlyle on Blade: The Series. * William Marshall - Played Prince Mamuwalde in the Blacula film series. * William Meredith - Played a medical officer in 28 Weeks Later. * William Mogush - Played a zombie in the original Night of the Living Dead. * William Monaghan - Played Doctor Stephen Gregory in Buffy the Vampire Slayer. * William Papas - Played a college student in The Mummy's Kiss. * William Sanderson - Played Sheriff Bud Dearborne on True Blood. * William Smith - Actor from Maniac Cop and The Erotic Rites of Countess Dracula. * William Vail - Played Kirk in The Texas Chain Saw Massacre. * William Willoughby - Actor from 1408. * Willie Adams - Played Barry in Friday the 13th. Production Crew * Bill Balas - Staff writer on Bates Motel. * Bill Dill - Cinematographer on Jason Goes to Hell: The Final Friday. * Bill Freda - Editor from Friday the 13th. * Bill Hughes - Graphic artist on issues of Creepy and Vampirella. * Bill Johnson (II) - Co-producer on the pilot episode of True Blood. * Bill Lenny - Editor on The Abominable Snowman and Horror of Dracula. * Bill Oakley - Comic book letterer. * Bill Randolph - Co-writer on FleshEater. * Bill Travis - Director on episodes of Tales from the Crypt. * Billy White Acre - Composer on Zombie Strippers!. * Wil Zmak - Executive producer on Bitten. * Will Barratt - Cinematographer on the Hatchet series. * Will Cowan - Associate producer on Jungle Woman. * Will Pascoe - Co-producer on Bitten. * William Crain - Director on Blacula. * William Brent Bell - Director of Stay Alive and The Devil Inside. * William Castle - Producer and director of low-budget horror films. * William Dear - Director of the "Mummy, Daddy" episode of Amazing Stories. * William Friedkin - Director of The Exorcist. * William Goldstein - Co-writer on The Abominable Dr. Phibes. * William Hanna - Co-founder of Hanna-Barbera Productions. * William Levine - Film score composer for Full Moon Entertainment. * William Lustig - Director of the Maniac Cop franchise. * William M. Gaines - Publisher of EC Comics. * William M. Morgan - Editor on Tarantula. * William Martin - Co-wrote Humanoids from the Deep under the alias of Frederick James. * William Peter Blatty - Author of The Exorcist and director and screenwriter on The Exorcist III. * William Rabkin - Co-supervising producer and writer on She-Wolf of London. * William Teitler - Producer on Tales from the Crypt and Tales from the Darkside. * William Zsigmund - Director of photography on Satan's Sadists, Horror of the Blood Monsters and Blood of Ghastly Horror.